Blood
I still remember that night, remember it like it just happened five minutes ago. I'm not sure how though. I've lost touch with the rest of my humanity, so why do I still remember? I was walking home. I remember being pissed, as my boyfriend had broken up with me. Can't quite blame him, though. I've had plenty of time in the prison I call my mind to think about it, and I realized I had always taken him for granted. I had only gone about a block before realizing I was being followed. As I turned around, I was met with a pair of glowing red eyes just feet behind me. I began running, fearing that my life depended on it. Suddenly I felt a sharp, burning pain in my left arm. I turned around, screaming at the sight. The sick fuck was biting me! I pulled and punched but to no avail. He wasn't letting go any time soon. A police officer happened to be passing by when he saw what was happening. He yelled at the psycho, but he didn't budge. The officer was finally forced to shoot him, hitting him square in the head. I ran home as fast as I could. I went straight up to my room, not giving my parents enough time to say a word. My arm was throbbing. It hurt like hell. 'God I hope that fuck wasn't contagious' I thought. Suddenly, I started feeling like shit. I became queasy, and my head felt like somebody was pounding on it with a sledgehammer. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep. The next morning, I dashed to the toilet. It felt like I puked out everything in my stomach. When I looked down, I realized why it tasted like iron. The entire toilet was completely filled with blood. I began shaking, either from fear or the loss of blood. 'Wha- what the hell is happening to me?' I thought. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Honey? Are you OK?" my dad asked. "Uh, yeah", I replied. " "I'm a little sick, I think I'm gonna stay home today." "OK, do you need anything?" "No." "OK..." After that, I heard footsteps going down the hall. My headache started again. I took something for it and laid back down. I woke up about 3 hours later. My headache was back with a vengeance. But something else was causing it. Everything sounded louder than before. It felt as if I could hear everything happening over a mile away. I threw up again. 'Holy shit' I thought 'It hurts so bad!' I fell to my knees. That's when I had time to look at my hands. My fingernails had grown. They looked more like claws now. "What the fuck?" I whispered. I crawled to the bathroom. It took all the energy I had to look in the mirror. My teeth had grown like my fingernails. They looked like those of a sabertooth tiger. My pupils became red, and, to my horror, began to extend across my entire eyeball. I tried to scream, but what came out sounded more like a snarl. I stumbled back into my room and collapsed onto the floor. When I woke up, it still hurt, but I didn't seem to care. I was hungry. Not your typical haven't eaten all day hungry. A ravenous, insatiable hunger that felt like it would never end. I heard footsteps, loud and clear, coming towards my room. 'Dinner' I thought, not caring that it was probably my dad. I stood in front of the door, ready to pounce. "Hey you feeling any-" He didn't have time to finish before jumped him. He screamed. I didn't care, rather I enjoyed the screaming. It told me that my prey was still alive. I bit into his neck, tearing a huge chunk out of it. He began to bleed. Gallons upon gallons of glorious blood poured from him. I put my mouth back onto his neck and began to gulp down the warm, thick, sweet blood. I fed until he stopped screaming. No use eating dead prey. I jumped out the window, shattering the glass. It hurt, but I didn't care about the pain. I didn't care about anything. There was only one thing I care about and will ever care about from now on. Blood. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story